When the DADA teacher is away, The Dark Lord might play
by PotterMayCry
Summary: Dumbledore, seeking for a new DADA teacher stumbles upon the famous Devil-hunter, Dante, and his nephew, Nero, who must join Hogwarts school in order to stop the new threat. However, everything is easier said than done, specially when said threat finds new friends in the underworld. Some HarryxGinny, RonxHermione, NeroxOc. Rating T because of, well... Dante.
1. Chapter 1

The day was gray and cloudy; the heavy and dark atmosphere surrounded the entire city. The citizens, going to and fro rushed toward their homes, afraid of the approaching boisterous storm.

The first raindrops soon started to fall, followed by a blunt and heavy rain that in a matter of minutes had all the people taking out their black, dark blue and dark green umbrellas.

Albus Dumbledore walked down a dark alley; it was the only, though less safe, shortcut he could find. His destination was a couple of blocks away from where he was, but with the monstrous rain, the distance had greatly increased.

He never imagined he would find himself in one of those dark, polluted and populated North American cities. But when his last Defence against the dark arts teacher turned out to be evil (Again, he thought bitterly), he needed to find someone capable, strong, unbreakable, and furthermore, someone _good_ for the post. But when he was told the most probable possibility was that pink-clad old harpy, Dolores Umbridge, he had immediately started a search party. In all honestly it was better not to have a DADA teacher than to have Umbridge take the post. He wasn't sure about her intentions, but neither did he like her, nor her teaching methods.

He was not going to give up, and that's why he found himself, finally, standing right in front of the building he had been looking for.

_Devil May Cry._

The neon sight was turned off, and the grim appearance of the place made it look inhabited, but he knew better. He knocked lightly on the old wooden door hoping for a positive answer. A thunder rumbled in the distance, and Dumbledore unconsciously tugged his white coat.

The doors opened and Albus immediately entered, cursing lightly when he realized his precious and long beard was completely wet. The white hairs stuck to his clothes and face, and he found himself every now and then wiping them away.

"You could have hurried, Dante."

The tall, silver-haired man that had opened the door rolled his eyes vehemently as he slammed the door shut again. "Old man, you left my floor completely damp."

The place, which was rather empty aside from two couches, one old, yet perfectly crafted desk, a chair, a jukebox and the weird, gloomy and somewhat demonic wall decorations, was completely dark. Dumbledore had to narrow his eyes so he would not trip in order to follow the owner of the place.

Dante walked towards one closed door, opening it boringly. After scanning the contents he finally found what he was looking for; a dark red towel that he threw at the old wizard.

Albus growled a thanks and started to dry himself, starting with his beard.

Dante sat down and popped his legs up on the desk, crossing them at the ankles. "What brings you here? I wasn't expecting visits."

"I know," Dumbledore put the towel around him as if it were a blanket and sat down on one of the couches, letting out a heavy sigh.

"So?"

"Patience is a virtue, Dante." He commented at the younger man's hastiness.

"A virtue I lack – Amongst others…"

Albus laughed and Dante smirked.

The moment was cut short when Dumbledore's tranquil demeanor changed to a worried one. "I need your help."

"That I noticed." Dante knew that if the Headmaster of (And damn, he had a very big pronunciation problem with the name of that school) Hogwarts had paid him a visit; there was a very good reason behind it. He had heard from his nephew and the order that the rates of black magic at the grounds of Britain had increased. He knew Dumbledore's reason had to have something to do with that.

"I want you as a teacher."

Baby blue eyes blinked confusedly a couple of times. "Come again?"

"I know you can do it. If I had any doubt, _any_ doubt about you, believe me, I would not have come here, and let alone would I have asked you."

"Let me guess… Defence against the dark arts, huh?"

Dumbledore nodded, rather impressed. "I'm curious. How did you know?"

Dante shrugged. "It comes with the job. I have my contacts, you know."

"Remus Lupin?"

"Damn right, old man." He had befriended Remus Lupin a couple of months ago. The werewolf had told him everything of what had happened at Hogwarts. He had told him about Sirius Black, Harry Potter and his squad (In all honestly, he had forgotten the names of the other two.), and about how he had lost his job because of the beyond unfriendly… how was it? Ah, yeah; Severus Snape.

"Do you accept?"

"And what is there for me?" Dante asked, absentmindedly looking one of his trophies; a basilisk skin. He had killed it a couple years ago when he was sent on a mission to Scotland, where he had found out about Hogwarts by accident while being mistaken by one of the teachers for a dark creature, which in reality he was, though he meant no harm. He then was taken to Dumbledore, and the old man immediately knew he was an ally.

"Aside from the amount of money we're going to pay you," Albus answered, "Access to the demonic and dark magic books that are in the restricted section of the Hogwarts' library."

It was a nice offer, but Dante was about to decline had it not been for Dumbledore's presence.

There was more to it than just being a DADA teacher.

"Tell me," Dante's voice resounded around the almost empty shop. "Why do you want _me_ in Hogwarts? And stop the act. I know you are hiding something."

"You are right, Dante. It seems you are way sharper than I expected." The old man conceded "Dolores Umbridge wants the post I am offering you, and I, absolutely, cannot let that happen. You know about dark arts, dark magic. And I know you are more than capable of helping the students. I need you Dante, I need your experience and your ability, and while you are there, I need you to protect the kids."

Dante understood, but that did not mean he was going to be convinced that easily. "On one condition, old man."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone, and thank you so much for reading! I hope you like this chapter, please let me know what you think. Also, I wanted to let you know that some things are not going to be exactly like in the books or in the movies, so please bear with me in that. Other than that, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry nor Harry Potter - sadly. *Pouts*

* * *

><p>That particular September morning was cold, and a thin layer of fog covered the city. Women tugged their tick and expensive coats closer to them, trying to reduce the cold that seeped through their bones, and men adjusted their scarfs, walking hurriedly with briefcases in hand, ready to start a boring day of work.<p>

Nero's right eye twitched, and he looked around, irritation radiating of him in waves. He knew all Dante meant was bad news, yet he had let the old man drag him away from Fortuna, and into the cold, gray and crowded city of London, and if he had known he would end up there, he would have gladly asked Dante to shoot him with Ebony and Ivory, twice, in the-

"Keep frowning and your face is going to get stuck like that. Then again it probably already is."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Damn, kid. You're more volatile than usual. Is it the weather?"

If looks could kill, Dante would have choked into his own words. Oh, how much Nero would enjoy erasing that mocking smirk off his face.

"Where the hell are we going anyway?" He asked as he adjusted the duffel black bag over his shoulder before following the red-clad half devil towards the King's Cross Station.

Both of them had a small bag packed with their belongings. One pair of pants, a couple shirts, underwear and a couple of granola bars – hey, you never know.

Dante had told him little to nothing about the place they were going. Nero could only recall bits of the conversation. To be honest he had not been paying attention; he had been busy while trying to clean his beloved silver gun Blue Rose, and he had blurted out a '_yes_' before he could even process what the older half-devil had asked. The rest of it was shady, and he had no idea why the hell he had accepted to accompany Dante in the first place.

"Here we are," Dante, who also carried a duffel bag, however red, stopped in front of one of the platforms. He also had been dragging a violin case that held no violin, Rebellion and Red Queen had been kept in there.

Nero looked up, his face contorted in a confused frown.

"Wait… what?" His baby blue eyes met Dante's. "What the hell is this?"

There was no platform. In fact there was nothing, just a thick looking brick wall.

Dante studied the wall for a few seconds. "I guess this is it."

Before Nero could even open his mouth, Dante had shoved him forward, right into the wall. The part-devil stumbled a couple steps, and his eyes widened comically when he did _not_ collide against the wall face first as he had expected. He sputtered words, and his mouth opened and closed repeatedly. He looked back just in time to see Dante walking through the wall.

"Got the right platform, kid." Dante's thumb pointed behind his shoulder at the label 'Platform 9¾'.

"What the hell…?" Nero's eyes darted across the place. He watched astonished as great amounts of people walked here and there, excitedly speaking about magic, wizards and witches.

A discreet push took him out of his startled mood, and he fell in step with Dante, who was following someone who looked like a guard by the way he was dressed.

It was then when the partial devil noticed that despite his and Dante's appearance, they weren't drawing attention at all. He could've sworn he saw someone talking to a rat. A rat.

He didn't know why he was so surprised. He was used to see demons crawling around the shadows; he was used to see hairless clawed monsters walking and limping around, but he had never seen a place like that station, so no wonder why he seemed so enthralled by it.

"Kid, you done drooling over the place?" Dante's loud remark had Nero turning his head and giving him the finger. The red-clad devil just smirked it off before nodding with his head towards the train. "Time to go."

Reluctantly walking towards the train's door, he admired once more the station, before stepping in after Dante.

Both demon hunters walked down the corridor, passing the compartments filled with the passengers that had boarded first, before finding their assigned compartment.

The compartment held a couple of cushions facing each other, separated by a window and a small table, which Nero noticed was filled with food. Perhaps some British candy he had never heard of. Also a small lamp stood over the table, waiting to be lit.

The cushions were upholstered with what seemed to be dark red velvet, and the partial devil scoffed at the sight. It seemed as if Dante himself was the one who designed the compartment. Giving a resignation sigh, Nero threw his duffel bag over one of the seats and heavily dropped himself on it. Dante set the violin case against the small table before actually putting his bag in the assigned place, unlike the younger hunter, who had been too lazy to do that.

"Well this is nice," The half-devil commented as he reached for one of the candy bags, carelessly opening it and tossing a small treat into his mouth, before returning the opened bag back to the table. "Don't you want one?"

The partial devil shrugged before snatching the opened bag from the table and taking a handful of the small sweets. He ate them one after another, before redirecting his gaze to Dante, who had lay down and was using his arms as a pillow. "When are we going to leave?"

The train had been standing still for the past few minutes, and he was already impatient. He looked out the door as a group of three students walked by their compartment; the he turned his gaze back to Dante.

The silver haired twin looked up at a small clock that was hanged on the wall and winced when he noticed they still had to wait at least half an hour before going. It was ten past thirty, and he remembered Dumbledore being a hard ass about being on time, and Dante had promised he was going to be on time, but he had lost track of the hour and even he was surprised they were awfully early.

"We'll leave at eleven."

Nero rolled his eyes. _Of course_. "I need some fresh air. You think you can behave?"

It was Dante's turn to roll his eyes. "I will try my best kid. Now, do not get lost and I want you here before eleven. It would be really troublesome to drag your sorry ass to Hogwarts."

"Go to hell."

"Been there, done that."

Nero stood up and walked out the compartment, slamming the door shut and startling a couple students that happened to walk by. He ignored the students and hurried down the corridor, almost stumbling as he got down the train.

There were fewer people than when he and Dante had arrived, but the place was still crowded. He turned his head away and tried not to snicker as he noticed the panicked look of a blonde girl when one of her friends cried that he had lost his tarantula. He kept walking, his left hand on his pocket and his right hand concealed in the false cast he used to hide his devil bringer.

Something bumped against him and he had half the mind to look down at the other person, clumsily sticking his left hand for the girl to take.

"Uh… sorry." He mumbled, hauling the short woman to her feet once she took his hand. She barely reached his shoulder. She had black hair that was held up on a tall pony tail, and she had hazel eyes that seemed to be silently studying him.

"No, don't worry! It was my fault!" She hurried to apologize while smoothing her sweater and softly patting her jeans as if they had been dirtied.

Nero stood there awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. Was he even supposed to say something?

"By the way, my name's Anna Creswell. Nice to meet you, uh…"

"N-Nero." He said, shaking hands with the girl.

"Oh, hope to see you around in Hogwarts." She nodded, and with a small smile and a small wave, she left.

"Well, that was weird." He mumbled, running his fingers through his white locks, before moving away when he noticed a couple of kids running behind a cat. He rolled his eyes and walked to a little snacks parlor. He bought some chocolate toads, a couple for him and a couple for Dante, it seemed that strawberry sundae wasn't the only sweet he was obsessed with. The half-devil loved chocolate too. He also bought a couple of water bottles.

When he was handed the products he thanked the man and returned to the train, almost running. It was ten fifty, and he noticed there was a large line forming outside the doors, and he knew Dante would not be happy if he happened to miss the Express. He made it on time, tripping when the train started to move. He was quickly to spot the compartment, noticing the glare Dante directed his way.

"What?" He closed the door before sitting down, unpacking the candies and the water bottles and placing them over the table, pushing one of the bottles towards Dante's side.

"It was about damn time, kid. What took you so long?" Dante hadn't moved an inch from the position Nero had left him, and it didn't seem he was all that worried that he would miss the train.

"I was buying things. And there was a line to enter the train, so… yeah."

"Well, thanks." Dante motioned with his head at the water bottle before closing his eyes. The trip was long, so might as well take a nap – or two.

Nero stretched and looked out the window. Before he had complained that the train wasn't moving, now he thought it was moving too fast. He didn't know trains could go that fast. "Hogwarts, huh?"

Dante cracked open an eye when Nero spoke. He thought the kid was going to bitch about going to the school of… how was it again? Witchcraft and Wizardry? Damn, they needed shorter and more pronounceable names – but he was actually surprised to find that Nero was curious. Little bit frustrated, but curious none the less.

"Hey," Nero called. Dante had been observing him, but had said nothing. "What's up, old man?"

"Nothing, just thinking, kid."

"By the way," He continued, looking out the window. "I noticed not many adults, old adults-" he added as an afterthought. He was an adult! "-travel here. I think it is just you and another man I saw, but the rest are kids, or teenagers."

"Just like you."

"Drop dead, you bastard."

Dante had to laugh at Nero's expression. He was so easy to infuriate. But he had also noticed that there were few adults on the train. Dumbledore had told him that the train was especially for students, though the new teachers traveled on it from time to time, yet he knew Dumbledore had an ulterior motive to send him on the train, said reason having proper name; Tom Morvolo Riddle, or as Dumbledore had referred to him: 'Lord Voldemort'. The old man could never be too careful, and if something, anything, happened in the way to Hogwarts, he knew he could count on Dante to stop whatever or whoever tried to harm the students.

"Kid, I'm going to take a nap. If something happens, wake me up, would ya?"

"Whatever you say, old man." Nero watched as his 'uncle' relaxed. He probably had fallen asleep already. He rummaged through his bag, letting out a triumphant, "Aha!" when he found his headphones. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The quiet, yet fast movement of the train and the rock music lulled him to sleep.

He opened his eyes once he felt himself being slightly shaken. "Get up kid, we're here."

Nero looked out the window at the gigantic castle-like construction. "H-here?"

"Yup." Dante nodded. Opening his bag and stashing in there the water bottles and some of the candy bags that weren't empty. He then took the violin case, dragging it out the door. The young devil hurried behind his mentor, grabbing his bag and walking out the train.

His mouth went agape. The building did look like a castle, seven stories tall, a good amount of towers and hundreds of windows. "This… this is it?"

Dante nodded his head, giving a whistle of appreciation. "Welcome to Hogwarts."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody! Here's this next chapter of my story! I know the update may seem weird, but I had already written this chapter, as a few other that need revising. Also, please remember that English is not my first language, so if you see any mistake; grammar, spelling, etc, please let me know. Also, here is where I introduce my Original Character, hoping you can like her. Classes at Hogwarts will start soon and so shall our adventure! Please stay tuned for the next chapter, let me know what you think and I hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry nor Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>The girl's hazel eyes grew wide as the train slowed to a stop. She looked out the window, a small smile forming in her face when she recognized the beyond enormous structure of her school. She was going to start her fifth year in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, and even when she was not a newbie, she still felt very nervous. She had heard rumors about new students and new teachers, and she knew that being the introvert and shy person that she was, it was not going to be an easy year – then again, things were never easy in Hogwarts.<p>

On top of that, a couple of friends had told her that Umbridge was going to be the fifth years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but that rumor had been proved to be a lie because apparently Dumbledore had hired a new teacher, but that did nothing to deter her nervousness, though it helped a great lot knowing that she wouldn't have to spend any time locked in a classroom with that woman.

She sighed softly and looked at her compartment mate, who was fast asleep on the other cushion. "Kristen? We're here." She gently shook the brown haired girl, ducking her head just in time when the other girl swatted her hand. "Oh, come on, Kris, wake up!"

Green eyes lazily opened to glare at her friend. "Seriously, Anna. Go away, I'm tired."

The black haired girl pouted. "But we have to go…"

"FINE!" The other girl shouted, standing up and reluctantly gathering her belongings, all the way muttering about bad friends and sleep problems.

The dark haired girl shook her head, picking up her own lilac bag.

Once they had gotten off the train – troublesome task, considering the amount of students swarming the corridors, they both could finally admire the location.

"I hate this place." Okay, maybe admire wasn't the correct word.

Anna had to laugh at her friend's expression. Even when Kris spent ninety percent of her time lashing out at the school, she always had fun.

Kristen started to walk towards the main entrance, making a face when she noticed the welcoming committee. "Let's get this over with. Don't you find it to be a pain in the ass to assist the newbies' ceremony?"

"Not much." She admitted, blinking when she recognized the white haired boy she had bumped with back in the King's Cross Station. He was talking to an older man, who had a similar appearance to him. He also had white hair and baby blue eyes. He was using a red leather coat over a black three-quarter sleeve shirt, and red jeans covered by black leather protectors.

"Hey, earth to Anna?" Kristen had been left talking alone, and she immediately noticed that her friend had stopped walking and had focused on the group of people a couple feet away from her; two ridiculously hot silver haired men. "Do you know them?"

"No. I just… I kind of bumped against one of them…" Anna admitted, looking down in an embarrassed way.

"That's so you." Kristen chuckled. "Come on, let's go."

The black haired girl just nodded before following her friend towards the huge oak doors. She watched with a smile as the smallest students excitedly ran towards the Entrance Hall, happily blabbering about magic tricks and potions. She could see Minerva McGonagall calling the new students, ready to give them their very first speech about the school.

Kristen sped up when she noticed her other friends, the obnoxious, extrovert and bubbly girls. Anna gave her an 'ok' to go, knowing the girl enjoyed spending time with the happy-go-lucky ladies.

She slowly dragged her wheeled lilac suitcase, looking around in amusement as some of the kids ran around, chasing a poor toad that happened to jump by – before bumping into someone. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

A familiar white haired guy turned around, blinking owlishly when he recognized the girl. "It's fine."

She looked down, a vain attempt to hide the burning blush that had taken over her cheeks. Really… bumping twice into the same person on the same day? That had to be a new record! "I'm so sorry, I wasn't really paying attention."

"Don't worry. It's fine." He repeated, giving her a once over in case she had been injured. "You… you didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No! No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." She finally lifted her head, looking up at him, feeling just a tad bit intimidated by his height. He was taller than average and it didn't help that she wasn't tall herself, she was more on the short side.

"Yeah…" He muttered back.

Both teenagers stood there awkwardly, not really knowing how to start – or end, for that matter, the 'conversation' they were having. Their first encounter had been weird, and the second had been even weirder.

Anna fidgeted with her fingers, before taking a deep breath. There was just something about that silver haired guy whose name she had trouble remembering that simply… she didn't even know how to describe that feeling. To put it simply he was… different. Not different as in a creepy way, he was just… _different._

Nero cleared his throat, cursing Dante for abandoning him. The old man's exact words had been an "I have something to do kid, see you later.", and a "Don't kill anyone." followed by a sly smirk. Nero couldn't even argue back, because by the time he had registered the words, Dante was out of sight.

"U-um… I… uh, sorry again. I'm not that clumsy – normally. Well, I am, but usually not with the same person… in the same day, and… although, there was that time when – you probably don't want to hear it so I just… I'm going to stop talking… as in right now." The girl's red cheeks became even redder. She had not meant to babble, but being the awkwardly shy being she was, the words were out her mouth before she could stop them.

Nero gave her an amused stare, not able to deny that she was interesting. "As I said before, don't worry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

She could only nod, smiling triumphantly when she remembered his name. "Nero, right?"

"Yeah. Anna, was it?"

"Y-yes." She was mildly surprised he had remembered her name. She was not usually someone to stand out, she was that quiet girl that preferred to sit in the back of the class; only spoke when spoken to, she was not one to be a group leader and often followed after others, not wanting any attention at all.

"Kid!"

A loud voice called from behind the couple, both of them turned their attention towards the voice.

Anna noticed the silver haired man that had been with Nero before was now standing next to The Headmaster, arms crossed and waiting for the younger man to approach them.

"I think I have to go." Nero sighed almost dejectedly. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, good luck." She whispered, knowing the man heard nothing for he was already walking towards Albus Dumbledore and the other handsome (Come on, he was a piece of eye-candy!) guy. "Maybe this year will be different."


End file.
